Organizations, including service providers and other merchants, frequently need to communicate with customers to inform them of changes to their account, overcharges, missed payments, or other such information that may be pertinent to a particular customer. There are many communication channels available with which an organization may opt to communicate with a customer. For example, an organization may send letters, emails, SMS text messages, push notifications in a mobile application, messages posted on websites, and other such commonly known communication methods. While these communication channels are effective for many customers, other customers often fail to receive or read such messages because they may be filtered as spam, lost in an abundance of similar messages from other organizations, or simply ignored by the customer. When these messages include time-sensitive information about a customer's account, delivering them such that they are received and read in a timely manner becomes increasingly important for the organization and the customer.
To ensure timely delivery of its messages, some organizations have turned to sending duplicate messages through multiple communication channels. This shotgun approach comes with several drawbacks. For example, it can be significantly more expensive. Additionally, while effective for reaching more customers, it still fails to reach other customers because it does not take into account messaging preferences of those customers.
Accordingly, there is a need for improved systems for providing an automatic communication failure recovery system that may detect when a particular communication channel has been unsuccessful in engaging a customer and may switch to another communication channel that is more likely to ensure receipt of the message, such as automatically generating a chat session with a customer service representative upon detecting the customer has logged into a website or mobile application. Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to this and other considerations.